


Insomniacs

by Jus



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also in English, Clint likes to kiss Tasha lots, Cuties, F/M, Français | French, and Tasha is a softie, i don't know if this fluff, i'm so sorry i couldn't help to bring up Budapest, it's a bit weird, or hurt/comfort, sorry it looks a bit like it's ooc, warning : drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus/pseuds/Jus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint trouve Natasha sur le toit. Aucun des deux n'a réussi à s'endormir.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Clint finds Natasha on the rooftop. None of them could fall asleep.<br/>English version on chapter 2 !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version française

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/gifts).



> Voilà ton drabble ma Anna ! :3  
> J'espère qu'il te plaira ~

-Tasha ?

La jeune femme se retourna calmement à la voix de Clint. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait debout à trois heures du matin ?

-J’arrive pas à dormir, dit-il comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées. Toi non plus ?

Elle hocha la tête, ses boucles rousses rebondissant devant ses yeux. Du haut de la tour de Stark, on pouvait voir tout New-York s’étaler en contrebas. Cela lui donnait une impression de puissance, et Natasha aimait se sentir puissante.

-J’ai cru que tu me tuerais, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.  
-D-.  
-Tais-toi, tu n’y es pour rien.

On ne le croyait pas en la voyant comme ça, mais Natasha avait étrangement tendance à pardonner facilement ses proches pour toutes les fautes qu’ils pouvaient faire.  
Comme Budapest par exemple. Clint secoua sa tête et s’approcha de l’espionne, accoudée à la barrière de verre.

-Tu me pardonnes Budapest aussi ?

Elle resta de marbre. Il soupira intérieurement, et posa la tête sur ses mains, à côté de celles de Natasha. Elle sourit, amusée par il ne savait quoi, et posa sa propre tête à seulement quelques centimètres de celle de l’archer. Il saisit l’occasion, après tout, Natasha ne s’ouvrait pas toujours aussi facilement.  
Il l’embrassa doucement. Ce n’était pas le premier, et certainement pas le dernier, mais ce baiser laissa à tous deux le goût aigre-doux des regrets et des excuses jamais prononcés.


	2. English version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes the English version, for those interested (sorry for any possible mistakes ! )

-Tasha?

The young woman turned her head as she heard Clint’s voice. What was he doing up late in the night?

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said like he’d just heard her thoughts. “You couldn’t either, could you?”

She nodded, her burgundy locks bouncing before her eyes. From the top of the Stark Tower, she could see all of New York. It gave her the impression she was powerful, and Natasha liked feeling powerful.

“I thought you were going to kill me,” she blurted out.  
“S-“  
“Shut up, it wasn’t your fault.”

You wouldn’t believe it if you looked at her, but Natasha was weirdly forgiving her retinue for their small and big mistakes.  
As for Budapest, for example. Clint shook his head and approached the spy, who was leaning her elbows on the glass barrier.

“Do you forgive me for Budapest too ?”

She stayed still. He sighed internally and put his head on his hands, near Natasha’s. She smiled, amused by something he couldn’t grasp, and mimicked his gesture, putting her head inches away from his. He jumped on the occasion: after all, Natasha didn’t just let people in like that all the time.  
He kissed her gently. It wasn’t the first, nor it was the last, but this kiss lingered on their tongues with the bittersweet taste of regrets and apologies which were never to be spoken.


End file.
